


Ten cholerny dach

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Clothing Porn, Daily Bugle, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Harry opatruje Peterowi rany, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon Fix-It, References to Depression, Roof Sex, Sexual Content, Suit Porn, au w którym Harry nie stał się goblinem a Gwen wyjechała do Anglii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: – Jak poznałeś Spider-Mana? – muskularny blondyn wyglądał na bardzo zdesperowanego, żeby uzyskać odpowiedź.Harry odchylił głowę, a oczom Petera i całej Ameryki rzucił się nie tylko mały zielonkawy strup, ale też świeża malinka.Peter zagryzł palec pięści, którą zasłaniał swoją twarz, licząc na to, że Ciocia May siedząca obok nie zauważy i nie będzie musiał spowiadać jej się z bycia Spider-Manem i spania z Harrym w takich okolicznościach.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	Ten cholerny dach

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam to pisać w grudniu ale utknęłam na scenie seksu, nie mogłam się przemóc xD a i nigdy wcześniej nie pisałam tego szipu. Jedynie mcu Petera. Przemogła mnie dopiero piąta rano i chęć wstawienia czegoś. Pierwsza rzecz napisana na kwarantannie

Harry potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego niż alkohol. Nawet wiedział u kogo szukać.   
Zerknął na telefon.   
Wystarczyło zadzwonić. Przecież nie był problemem...  
Wziął jeszcze jeden łyk whiskey i wybrał numer. Starał się nie patrzeć na swoją dłoń.  
– Pete? Bijesz się z kimś? Wpadłbyś do Oscorp? Ciężki dzień – zaśmiał się gorzko, wiedział jak żałośnie błagał.  
Miał nadzieję, że nie odbierał telefonów faktycznie się z kimś bijąc. Ale po rzeczach które robił, to wcale nie było dziwne.   
– Już lecę Harry – szybko oddychał i definitywnie się bił.  
Peter rozłączył się. Ostatnią słyszalną rzeczą był szmer sieci i jakiś wybuch.  
Harry nawet nie miał siły o tym myśleć, a co dopiero poważnie o tym porozmawiać.  
Minęło paręnaście minut, podczas których głównie patrzył się w przestrzeń pijąc i starając zatrzymać trzęsącą się dłoń. Wziął piłeczkę, gdy usłyszał huk w okolicach okna.  
Podszedł do niego i zobaczył przylepionego do niego Petera. Jego kostium Spider-Mana był podarty w paru miejscach z których leciała krew.  
– Rany boskie – powiedział otwierając okno i wciągając przez nie Petera.  
– Nie do końca – może nie było z nim tak źle, jeśli trzymały się go żarty. Ale to marny wskaźnik, bo ciągle tak było.  
– Nie dziwię się, że Gwen z tobą nie wytrzymała – wolał zażartować, niż pokazać słabość, często to robił.  
Pomógł Spider-manowi opaść na kanapę i z braku lepszego pomysłu dotknął jedną ranę.  
Peter syknął z bólu i zgiął się w pół.  
– Nie jest tak źle, Harry – zapewnił przez ściśnięte zęby.  
Ale on nie zamierzał słuchać i zdjął jego maskę.  
Miał świeże zadrapanie na oku i głupawy uśmieszek.  
– Pete. – wyszeptał.  
–Nie jest źle – powiedział przyciągając swój plecak siecią – mam coś na poprawę humoru.  
– Ktoś kto się na tym zna musi cię opatrzeć.  
– Nie dramatyzuj. Pocałuj, to przestanie boleć – grzebał w plecaku beztrosko.  
Harry faktycznie spojrzał na wszystko trzeźwo, pomimo całego alkoholu, który wcześniej wypił. Bandaż i plastry załatwią sprawę.  
– Nie ruszaj się – wstał, ale poczuł lepką sieć na dłoni i odwrócił się, coraz bardziej zmęczony.  
– Miałeś pocałować, żeby nie bolało.  
Więc dla świętego spokoju pocałował go w czoło i wyszedł z biura.  
Gdy wrócił, Peter jadł pizzę, którą najwidoczniej wyjął z plecaka.  
– Jest już zimna, ale trafiłem na zbira.  
Harry usiadł na krańcu sofy i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego zdjął górę stroju Spider-mana. Był tylko człowiekiem. Widok półnagiego, spoconego chłopaka musiał go podniecić. Nawet, jeśli krwawił i cierpiał.   
Polał cięcie na ramieniu wodą utlenioną.  
Gdy Peter zagryzł usta, pocałował go w policzek.  
– Na taki ból potrzebuję większych pocałunków.  
– Więc zasłuż na nie – powiedział zawijając ramię w bandaż.  
– Czy zabranie na dach cię przekona?  
Na policzku najpewniej pojawi się siniak, jak pójdzie dobrze, brązowy, jak gorzej, fioletowy.  
– Wyobraź sobie te nagłówki. Harry Osborn pijany i niespełna rozumu zamiast prowadzić firmę ojca zabawia się na dachu ze Spider-Manem – kończył już opatrywać jedną rękę i przechodził na drugą, która na szczęście potrzebowała zwykłych plastrów – Spider-Man to zło wcielone, które demoralizuje ułożonych właścicieli firm. Spider-Man chce przejąć Oscorp przez łóżko – śmiałby się bardziej, gdyby wszystkie poprzednie związki nie wyglądały właśnie tak.  
– Wow, naczytałeś się Daily Bugle? – gdy się śmiał trudniej było przykleić dobrze plaster.  
– Może trochę – skończył opatrywać i wziął pizzę.   
Brakowało mu noża i widelca, ale Peter wyśmiałby go. Wystarczy, że nie daje mu żyć z tą nieszczęsną suszarką.  
– A chciałbyś się pozabawiać ze Spider-Manem na dachu – zapytał Peter, unosząc brwi wiele razy.  
– Na dachu mogę się pozabawiać z takim hipsterem z monobrwią i głupim wyszczerzem. Spider-Man umie zrobić pajęczynę.  
Peter wstał z bólem. Jego oczy zawędrowały na Harrego, a to, że się rozszerzyły pokazało, że zauważył.   
– Jeżeli taki efekt mają na ciebie moje siniaki, muszę częściej dawać się bić.  
Pochylił się stękając i pocałował Harrego, który myślał już tylko o jednym.  
Czuł na ustach smak krwi z rozciętej wargi Petera. Pociągnął jego włosy i poczuł przyspieszony oddech odbijający się od jego suchych warg. Peter bez ostrzeżenia zjechał wargami na jego szyję i dał swoim ustom rozbić się na delikatnej skórze koło strupa. Delikatne, kojące pocałunki zmieniały się w głodne. Gryzł i ssał, póki nie wyciągnął z Harrego jęku, a z szyi niewyraźnego, czerwonego znaku.  
Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Peter oderwał się od niego, wziął pizzę pod pachę i salutując wyskoczył przez okno.   
Harry podbiegł do niego tylko po to, żeby poczuć podmuch wiatru i w jednej chwili znaleźć się na dachu. Leżał, a Peter uśmiechał się do niego. Bardzo obcisły strój nie zasłaniał nawet zarysu jego miednicy, a co dopiero erekcji.  
Harry zgarnął sieć z ubrania z zamiarem nakrzyczenia, na niego. Ale wyraźne podniecenie, które tylko wzmocnił wzrost adrenaliny, sprawił, że wyglądałby głupio.  
– Nałóż maskę –warknął Harry, mimowolnie rozchylając nogi i czując napięty niekomfortowo materiał spodni na kroczu.  
– Jestem aż tak brzydki? – mówił spokojnie, jakby jego oczy wcale nie spoczywały na erekcji chłopaka.  
– Jak ktoś cię bez niej zobaczy, będzie pozamiatane. Jonah na pewno czeka na tę chwilę.  
– Więc nie przejmujesz się, że ktoś zobaczy jak Spider-Man zabiera ci firmę przez łóżko, a przejmujesz się moją tożsamością?  
– Tak, w końcu ktoś musi. Zanim wróciłem mogłeś sobie używać pajęczyny na oświetlonym balkonie człowieka, który cię ściga. Ale teraz już ci się nie upiecze.  
– Gwen ci powiedziała?  
– Dała parę rad, tak.  
Peter zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.  
Zrobił małą pajęczynę między kominami i udawał, że nie czuł na sobie wzroku Harrego.  
Wskoczył na nią i wciągnął go na sieci, tak, że upadł między jego nogi.   
Oboje byli już prawie gotowi i bardzo niecierpliwi.  
Chciał odchylić maskę, ale ręka Harrego chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Nie mógł nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo poprawiła się odkąd zaczęli eksperymentalne leczenie. Trzęsła się tylko odrobinę. Nawet jeśli Harry wciąż upierał się, że nie widzi poprawy.  
Pocałował go przez maskę, uśmiechając sie z powodu desperacji, którą czuł na sobie. Ocierała się o jego udo i zalewała zdrowy rozsądek.  
Harry nie wiedział gdzie położyć dłonie wiedząc ile siniaków i ran kryło się pod kostiumem.  
Przesunął palcami po jego ciele badając gdzie boli. Po napiętych mięśniach uznał, że praktycznie wszędzie. Pociągnął palcem wskazującym brodę kochanka i zmusił do patrzenia na siebie. Odchylił jego szyję i całując najpierw ugryzł w zemście.  
Usiadł na zniecierpliwionym kroczu Petera i obserwował jak jego głowa odchyla się, a emocje pomimo maski są w pełni widoczne.  
Nie wiedział, czy trząsł się z podniecenia, czy z zimnego wiatru.  
Oblizał usta, po czym przejechał dłonią po klatce piersiowej łapiąc strój między palce i zastanawiając się czy to stęknięcia bólu, podniecenia, czy obu. Nie żeby go to teraz obchodziło.   
Powoli otarł biodra o naprężoną erekcję i szorstki spandeks na niej. Obserwował, jak mięśnie napinają się. Słuchał budujących się w jego krtani jęków. Żałował, że nie widział rozmarzonych oczu i rozwartych chętnie ust. Zwykle działały na niego najlepiej. Chciał widzieć zależność, pragnienie, jego i tylko jego. Być niezastąpionym. Seks z Peterem pozwalał mu się wyżyć. Zostawić w tyle przeświadczenia o sobie i gniew. Odkrywał swoją skrywaną stronę i pozbywał na chwilę. Był niemal pewny, że jakby przestali to robić nie potrafiłby dalej żyć.   
Chłopak pod nim wiercił się próbując zbliżyć się bardziej, a Harry nie dał się prosić dalej. Nawet jeśli to lubił.  
Przęłknął ślinę i unosząc się tylko znad podnoszących się coraz wyżej bioder. Skopał bezczelnie drogie spodnie z bielizną.  
Peter siegnął po jego penisa, ale Harry odtrącił dłoń i zamiast tego wziął jego nogi i położył łydki na swoich ramionach. Jego twardy już członek bezwiednie dobijał się do ciała, ale zatrzymywał go napięty strój. Oboje przeciekali zostawiając na nim ślady. Napięcie szorstkich dżinsów o spandeks było bardziej intensywne niż naga skóra.  
Jeśli Peter będzie wracać do tej chwili za każdym razem, jak nałoży kostium, wyręczy chorobę Harrego.   
Harry w końcu przestal i z diabelskim uśmiechem oblizał usta i tym razem trzymając uda na ramieniu wgryzł się w jego penisa przez warstwe stroju i bielizny. Peter stęknął. Jego palce ciągnące za grzywkę zdradzały frustrację, a uśmiech satysfakcję.  
Zaczął ssać tak mocno, aż nie zassał chociaż trochę białego płynu spomiędzy nitek.  
Peter zacisnął uda zapominając o swojej supersile.  
Harremu to nie przeszkadzało. Wrecz przeciwnie.  
Użył jednej dłoni, żeby wbić paznokcie w jędrne udo Petera, a drugiej, żeby chwycić własnego penisa. Ich ciała kołysały się chaotycznie, jednak był w tym ich wspólny rytm.   
Peter niemal mruczał.  
W końcu, gdy poczuł, że był blisko wyszedl spomiędzy ud i siadając na nabrzmiałej piramidce na stroju pociągnął parę razy, za własną przeciekającą już intensywnie erekcję i podskoczył jeszcze, aż nie doszedł. Sperma wylała się na klatkę piersiową i twarz Petera.  
Który miał nadzieję, że to odpierze.   
Ale sam widok i ruchy bioder Harrego wystarczyły, żeby sam doszedł brudząc kostium z jeszcze jednej strony.  
—-  
Peter usiadł na kanapie ze swoimi płatkami tylko po to, żeby się nimi zakrztusić.  
Wiadomości zaczęły się nagłówkiem „Spider-Man chce przejąć Oscorp przez łóżko?”  
Peter wytarł brodę, ale wpadł w atak kaszlu, gdy na ekranie pojawił się Harry. Jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne odbijały światło fleszy, a dumny uśmiech sam przyciągał wszystkie nadstawione mikrofony.  
– Czy zna pan tożsamość Spider-Mana? – zapytała rudowłosa dziennikarka.  
Harry otworzył buzię, gdy dobił się inny reporter.  
– Jak do tego doszło?  
– Jak poznałeś Spider-Mana? – muskularny blondyn wyglądał na bardzo zdesperowanego, żeby uzyskać odpowiedź.  
Harry odchylił głowę, a oczom Petera i całej Ameryki rzucił się nie tylko mały, zielonkawy strup, ale też świeża malinka.  
Peter zagryzł palec pięści, którą zasłaniał swoją twarz, licząc na to, że Ciocia May siedząca obok nie zauważy i nie będzie musiał spowiadać jej się z bycia Spider-Manem i spania z Harrym w takich okolicznościach.  
– Czy może nam pan coś zdradzić? – spróbował ostatni reporter.  
– Właściwie to tak – zaczął Harry z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. Puścił oczko do kamery, a Petera oblał dreszcz, ale jeszcze nie wiedział jaki – Spider-Man jest genialny w łóżku i ma dużego...  
Na tym przerwali wywiad na żywo reklamą.   
Peter gapił się tępo w telewizor już nawet nie zdolny do zasłaniania twarzy.  
Na chwilę zapomniał nawet o Cioci May, która aktualnie patrzyła to na telewizor to na niego.  
– Harry to był taki dobry chłopak! – zaczęła, skupiając wzrok na formującym się coraz bardziej rumieńcu siostrzeńca – Nie mam pojęcia co się z nim stało. Ta Europa musiała go zniszczyć. Sława, modelki i odbiło chłopakowi. Peter kochanie, wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, Harry podobał ci się od przedszkola, ale musisz o nim zapomnieć.  
– Ciociu! – jeśli wcześniej był zawstydzony, to teraz błagał o super złoczyńcę, który zabije go tu i teraz.  
– Nie powiedziałeś mi tego, ale domyśliłam się Peter. Jak go pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś spytałeś mnie czy to anioł.  
– Musiałaś to wymyślić – jakimś cudem znalazł w sobie głos.  
Podeszła go przytulić i udała, że nie zauważyła siniaka na twarzy słabo zakrytego pudrem i ugryzienia na szyi.  
– Kochanie nie wstydź się. Zawsze będziesz moim małym chłopcem i upodobanie w złych chłopcach tego nie zmieni.   
Odłożył płatki na stół i dał się jej orzytulić, żeby tylko nie musieć patrzeć jej już w twarz,  
Usłyszał wibracje telefonu. Nie potrzebował pajęczego zmysłu, żeby poczuć niepokój.  
Odblokował ekran, a powiadomieniom nie było końca. Dwadzieścia nieodebranych wiadomości od Gwen na pewno zostawia na później. Dlaczego doszły do niej te okropne wiadomości, czy w Europie też wszyscy już wiedzą?  
Kondolencje od Flasha poprawiały humor.   
Harry miał na tyle godności, żeby nic nie napisać.  
Czy prasa dojdzie do niego jako do chłopaka, którego chłopak zdradził go ze Spider-Manem? Czy można za tego typu sławę zapłacić czynsz?  
Sam zaproponował Harremu ten cholerny dach.


End file.
